The Wolf 3 The Fox oneshot (SasuNaru)
by AnimeHolic285
Summary: just a oneshot that I wrote while i was in Kent on a memo on my phone . . lol Basically Sasuke is out fishing, so when he hears squealing from the forest he goes to investigate and finds a new 'mate? I know the summery sucks a little but yeah. I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to the great Masashi Kishimoto XD *bows* Hope you all like it 0


**A ONESHOT I wrote while I was away in Kent in a memo on my phone.../ :D hope you all like it! Took me ages (0) lol**

The hot sun was just setting in the later afternoon. Finally, the year had reached summer.

Sasuke, a black haired wolf that had just a tint of blue in his fur, that was the thing that made it so unquie and mesmerising

The wold was out fishing for his meal when he heared a load squeal come from the near by forest. He was curiouse to know what made the noise. So he calmly walked through the forest so he didn't startle the thing that was sqealing and because he wasn't in much of a rush.

The sqealing had gotten loader and so had some whimpering as he approached a tree that was to his left. He sniffed the as he went round the tree, trying o pick up any sent if there was one.

Once he was round the front of the tree, he was a small orange rof curled up into a small furry ball. He could se that the tips of his ears and tail where white. Also, the part of his face that was visible had three smal whiskers on the cheek.

He stopped in his tacks once he was fairly close to the fox but not so close that it was strange.

"Hey, you alright?" The wolf asked, but when the fox froze in silence he was worried. "Ah...S-Sorry...I didn't see you t-there...I'm f-fine..." The little fox managed to stutter out but Sasuke didn't believe him. "Come on now, I'm no one dangerous, now tell me what's wrong." He was trying his very best to be nice , but towards the end of his sentece some of his usual tone started to creep through. He usually got what he wanted and when he wanted it. "I...I was running a-and I hurt my paw on something sharp..I think it was glass..."

"Okay, I will have to get you back to my den so I can help your paw. By the way, my name's Sasuke, and can you open your eyes? Or are they hurt to?" He stepped closer so once he got an answer, he could pic the fox up to put onto his back.

The fox shifted a bit when he felt Sasuke get closer to him. "O-Okay, once i am better though i will leave..My name's Naruto, and I can open my eyes, there is nothing wrong with them." Sasuke smirked, he leaned in to carefully bite the scruff of Naruto's neck, so he wouldn't hurt him hile picking him up. "Then open them." Sasuke pciedk Naruto up, making him whimper slightly, and swung him gentally so he would lie on his belly across his back.

Naruto wiggled a bit to get comfu. "B-But...all the other foxs said i had strange eyes and that they should be brown or burgundy, mine are neither..." "So? Just so you know I'm not a fox, I'm a wolf. And no, i'm notgoing to eat you either. At least i won't if you open your eyes." Sasuke smirk got even bigger, not moving towards his den yet.

Naruto's eyes started to open. Once fully open, blue orbs met onys ones. They where a beautiful and unquie shade of blue. Sasuke was lost of words. "D-Don't stare...!" The fox looked away from Sasuke so he couldn't see his face anymore and the blush that was spreading on it. "Oh, sorry. And just to say, I think your eys are amazing. We will be back at my den in around ten-fifteen minutes." The fox nodded with the blush on his cheeks getting redder, but he wasn't willing to show it to the wolf. Sasuke started walking once he had finished talking. He didn't have any thing else to say and he guessed that neither did the fox.

(Sasu3Naru)

Sasuke walked slowly to his den, they where there within fifteen-twenty minutes. Longer than usal but the wolf did't want to rush just in case he hurt Naruto.

"It's not that great but itwarm and mine. So while your here don't make any mess." Sasuke placed Naruto on the heap of dried grass that was used as a bed. Naruto wriggled a bit, trying to get comfy without hurting his foot.

Sasuke moved him so he was on his belled, arms in front of him and legs sprwaled out behind him. the fox's constant moving about was aggitataing him. Naruto found it fomfortable there so he didn't move.

Sasuke started to lick the cut clean being gental so he didn't hurt the fox. After he thought it was clean enough he pulled a few bits of dried grass from his bedding and wrapped it around the wound. "There. Now it won't get infected. But just stay there, if you psuh yourself too much then it could damage it more. I'll be right back. Okay?"

Naruto nodded. "Okay. Thank by the way... And where are you going?""Well, I'm hungrey so i bet you are too. I'll go get the fish that i lefted earlier before I found you. Thn when i get back I will make something to eat for the both of us."

"Oh okay. I'm really tired so if I'm asleep when you get back then just wake me up so i can help, don't look at me like that. I'm helping but i promise to not push myself. So nun night." Naruto flashed a toothy grin before closing his eyes and laying his head down on top og his paws, a small smile still visible on his furry face. Sasuke chuckled a little then went of to retreive the abandoned fish.

(Sasu3Naru)

Sasuke had been out retreiving the fish for just over an hour. Naruto had waited for him thinking he wouldn't take that long but after around ten minutes of waiting he feel asleep.

So when the wolf walked back into his den he saw the sleeping fox. He placed the retreived fish and three extra ones he caught on the ground. He went over to Naruto and nugged him with the side of his head a few time while saying "hey, come one wake up." He nugged him once more then lifter his head to see if he had woken him up. "Mnnn...five more minutes..." Naruto rolled over so his back was now facing Sasuke.

The wolf chuckled a little and decided to let him sleep. He thought Naruto's sleeping face looked quite cute any way, not that he was willing to say that outload. Sasuke walked over to the fish then started to scratched the scales of with his right paw. He would have just left them but he prefered it when they didn't have scales, also he didn't know if Naruto liked them with or without scales.

(Sasu3Naru)

Naruto woke to seeing seeing Sasuke's back. He yanwed then streched once he had gotten up. ''...mnn, what you doing?'' He limped up behind the wolf still sounding half asleep. ''Just prepairing the fish. I don't like eating the scales and I don't know if you mind them but I'm still going to get the scales of all the fish.'' Sasuke only glaced at Naruto and started smirking when he saw he was still visible half asleep.

Sasuke finished prepairing the fish so he nugged the fox next to him who looked like he was about to fall asleep again but while sitting up. ''I'm finished. Here ya go.'' He was passed the sleepy fox a fish.

''...Thank you...'' Naruto yawned again then started eating. They ate in silence then once they had finsished eating they made small talk. Talking about silly thing like pasts, likes, dislikes. Stuff like that.

After around two-three hours of just talking and laughing then finally went to bed. Sasuke was shattered and Naruto was as well even though he had already had a nap.

Sasuke laid down next to backs facing each other, Naruto curled up in to a ball and Sasuke laying on his right side with his right paw resting under his head and his left resting near his belly. ''SAsuke...I'm cold...'' Naruto rolled over so he was also laying on his right side facing the wolf's back. ''...Okay, come here then.'' his was way out of Sasuke's nature but he thought he should do it. So he also rolled over so he was laying on his left side and facing Naruto.

The fox smiled then moved so his forhead was reasting agains the wolf's broad chest and the rest of his body one plush against the others. Sasuke smiled a little then rested his chin on top of Naruto's head and put his right arm over the fox's sholder.

They both fell into a warm, relaxing slumer.

(Sasu3Naru)

The sun rose and beamed on the two sleeping bodies in the den through the den's entrance. Sasuke woke because of the sun to find Naruto still sleeping an snuggling up to his body. He smiled at his sleeping face boting it looked quite cute. 'Maybe i could get used to having him around...He is kind of funny and cute...wait, he's a fox! But do I really care about that? I mean i do...kind of like him...' Sasuke was looking down at the sleeping fox, still smiling, while he was lost in his own thoughts.

he pulled Naruto closer to him and hugged him tightly, while taking in Naruto's smell. He smelt sweet. He only just noticed the smell and doesn;t like sweet thing but he really liked the smell of Naruto. he felt like he kind of loved it and also comforted him slightly.

Naruto wriggled a bit in his sleep and let out a cute noise. Sasuke's smile brew bigger. He closed his eyes and just let enjoyed being with the little fox in his arms. But he needed to prepare breakfast. He grouned quietly at the thought of releasing the cute little fox but he knew he would need to.

He reluctantly released the cute fox from his arms. Being as gental as possible as he could so he he didn't wak him up. He yawned while he streched to wake himself up more. Then he set of fishing again. He thought it should't take long as it's the morning.

(Sasu3Naru)

Naruto woke feeling relaxed and well rested, He streched and then just layed there for a minute. Then it struck him that Sasuke wasn't there next to him of even in the den!

He hurridle got up then went to the den entrace. So when Sasuke comes back from where-ever he was he would see him. He would have gone o look for him but his foot still hurt a little and he was worried he would get losted or not in the right places for Sasuke.

When he saw Sasuke, he started waggin his tail and a grin was immerdiatly plastered on his face. He was comming frmo the direction of the lake but had what look to be a rabbit in his mouth. Sasuke smiled which was difficult as he kinda of had his mouth full. Sasuke walk into the den so he could place the fish onto the ground then turned to Naruto who had followed him in. ''So, when did you wake up? And did you sleep well?'' Sasuke started to bite at the dead rabit so he could seperate it so he could share it with the fox. ''I just got up actually. I slep fine, it was surprisenly warm too.'' Naruto was sitting oposit Sasuke smiling while watching him bite and pull at the rabbit with his tail wagging.

''That's good to hear. Want some?'' Sasuke had triumpfed in riping the rabbit in two. Naruto nodded so Sasuke passed him one piece then started munching down on his. Naruto had taken a small piece of meat inbetween his teeth then ripped it of. Once he swollowed he urned to Sasuke grinning even wider and his tail moving around behind him and would occasionly toch Sasuke's. ''So, what we going to do today? We could go for a swin in the lake if you like. My foot only hurts a little so it's bearable so I will be able to swim. Don't worry.'' The wolf had been listening to Naruto while he was eating so before he spoke he swallowed his last mouth full then turned his head to look right at Naruto who had a wide grin on his face, tail still wagging and touching every now and then. Sasuke chuckled. The fox was around the same age as him yet he was way more childish. But he kind of liked that about him, it was one of the things that made him funny and even a little cute.

(Sasu3Naru)

''S-Sasuke don't splash me!'' Naruto was giggling and splashing in the water. They had been having a water fight from the moment they entered the lake. Because Naruto thought it would be funny to splash Sasuke for the shits and giggles of it. But Sasuke only splashed him back. That's how it started.

The wolf was laughing. His laugh was deep and manly, nothing like Naruto's giggles. The wolf was splashing the fox who was squrming around in the water giggling and trying to keep the water away from his face.

''Have to try better than tha...OI! That went in my ears!'' Naruto had managed to splash SAsuke Sasuke in the face and the water went t=into his ears, he wasn't really giggling any more, he was really laughing while cluching his belly. The wolf shook his head to get the water away from his ears. ''Oh, so you it funny...'. Sasuke came closer to Naruto who was still laughing hard and rolling about. He jumped on him and they both started rollig in the water.

But sadly it was getting late so Sasuke stopped them both from roling so he was laying on top of Naruto who was still giggling. ''Come one, it's getting late. We don't need to cated any more fish so when can just go back and eat it. Well, i have to de-scale them first.'' Naruto was pouting while still smiling. ''Aww, but i was having fun. Maybe we can do this again tomorrow. And now you metnion it, i'm actually hungry so okay.''

Sasuke pulled him self of off Naruto then helped Naruto up. Once they where out of the water they both shook the fur free of water then made their way back to the den. ''Ahhh, I feel kind of relaxed now, we'll have a good meal then bed.''

Sasuke smiled at him. ''Yeah, that sounds like a good plan...Naruto...Can i ask you something?'' Naruto looked at him then smiled. ''Well, I'm pretty sure you did just a question. Ask another.'' Naruto giggled a little. The sides of Sasuke's mouth querked a little more at hearing him giggle and his response. The wolf turned his head to look at Naruto and when he did he was greeted with a wide grin and those beautiful cerculean eyes.

''Well...Will you always be with me? I mean you don't have to leave and...I don't mind if you stay.''

Naruto's eyes widened, it wasn't that he didn't like the though of living with Sasuke but he didn't think he would ask him or even want him to. He didn't think Sasuke disliked him but he just thought he would leave once he was fully better. But he was so unberlieveble happy. ''Well, I like being with you. Also I don't really have any where to go, so okay. I'll stay with you...I promise.'' Naruto still smiling tnderly at Sasuke which made his heart flutter.

Sasuke heart skipped a beat at his reply. He was oh so happy. The happiest he has every been in his whole life. ''So i have my own little fox. A cute one too.'' Sasuke was still smiling at Naruto. ''YEAH! Wait, since when was it 'cute' more like amazinky sexy!'' Naruto walked in fron of Sasuke then suductively wiped his taile across the wolf's face while winking at him.

Naruto laughed at Sasuke's confused face. Then Sasuke shook his head a little. He fealt a heat wash over him making him growl. Then he stopped walking and layded on the ground, trying to calm down a little. Naruto stopped to then turned to look at Sasuke who had is eyes half lidded while he growled. Naruto's face turned from smiling to being really concerned. He knew Sasuke had gone into heat but why? But that didn't matter now, he need to get Sasuke back to then. So he helped the wolf walk the rest of the way.

(Sasu3Naru)

''S-Sasuke, I don't know what I'm ment t do...I know you've gone into heat but...'' Naruto was trying his best to help Sasuke but whatever he did, wasn't helping.

Sasuke was trying to think of something to but there was really only one thing.''...I know something I can do but You probable want like it..'' Sasuke was looking at Naruto from the corner of his eye try. Naruto look at Sasuke for a seconde, then he realized what he ment.

A blush rapidly started spreading across the fox's face. The thought of doing it with Sasuke wasn't that bad a thought but he was still nervouse. ''B-But...I've never d-done it before...but if it's Sasuke then okay...but you have to be gental...''

Sasuke smiled up at Naruto who in return smiled back. ''Okay, I promise to be gental.'' He picked himself up of from the floor, then went closer to Naruto. Leaning in a bit and bit down on his ear

Naruto let out a small whipmer. Sasuke licked the area he had bitten then started to trail kisses along Naruto's jaw till he ender up where he really wanted to be. While kissing Sasuke pushed Naruto with his right paw he was laying on his back and Sasuke was on top.

Sasuke broke the kiss he could bite the area where the shoulder the neck. He bit then sucked drawing a little bit of blood. Which was making Naruto moan in pleasure and whimper in pain.

The wolf trailed sof butterfly kisses down Naruto's body, occasionally nipping his skin. Hit parws where holding onto Naruto's thighs, Slowly opening his legs a little more. Naruto had one paw on Sasuke's shoulder and the other holding onto a fist full of it fur on top of his head.

Sasuke continued with the kisses until he e was face to face with the fox's thorbbing erection. He blew on the tip of it, sending bolts of pleasure through Naruto's body that felt like electric causing through his body, turning him on. ''P-Please...Sasuke, don't tease me and just hurry up...!'' The fox's eyes where washed over with lust and half lidded. He needed this now as much as Sasuke did.

Sasuke smiled then kissed the tip of the aching member. Then started started to drag his toung up and down the fox's lengh before engulfing the whole thing in his mouth.

The fox bucked his hips a little while moaning more loudly, his ears where down slightly and his tail was moving a little. The grip he had on Sasuke's fur got tighter.

Sasuke bobbed his head faster and every so often her dragged him teeth along the skin. His toung touched all the right places to send Naruto more jolts of pleasure.

Naruto couldn't hold his climax any more. So he released his hot seed into Sasuke's warm cavern while screaming the wolf's name. Naruto couldn't help it when the blush on his face grew darker at seeing Sasuke lick a little bit of cum of his lip.

''Hmmn, you taste good. This might hurt a bit Naruto, you sure it's still okay?'' The fox nodded then pulled Sasuke in for anouther heated kiss. Sasuke broke it so he could attck his fox's perked nipples. But he was getting more and more turned on by the noises his fox was making because of him. So he released the nipple he had between his teeth and started to pump his shaft while he sat up.

He angled his hips inbetween Naruto's legs and put his erection dangerously close to Naruto entrace he could almost feel the heat coming from that area. He leaned in thn captured Naruto lips. The kiss was sloppy but it didn't matter.

SAsuke slowly pushed his head into Naruto's entrace. Making the fox's eyes shoot open but any nosies he made where muffled by the kiss. So he wound his arms around Sasuke neck and pulled them closer, deepening the kiss. SAsuke couldn't hold back any more so he pulled all the way out so the tip was just in, then slammed back in.

Naruto's head fell back as he he yelped in pain an plesaure. Sasuke started to thrust slowly into Naruto, every time hitting his prostate dead on.

Naruto could feel his climax approcaching again so he grabbed his shaft and started to pump himself in time with Sasuke's thrusts, whilst rapping his legs around Sasuke's waist so he could take him in more.

Sasuke saw Naruto stroking himself so he knocked his hand nd started pumpiny the erection for him as he felt like he should.

Naruto was ready to climax. He was moaning heavily and panting. So he pulled Sasuke by the shoulder closer to him so he could put his forhead on his shoulder.

''S-Sas...uke...I'm gunna cu...ah ah...AHH SASUKE!'' The fox screamed his loveres name at the top of his lungs while he relased over their stomaches.

Feeling Naruto clench down on his shaft he screamed out Naruto's name then thrusted a few more times then fell onto Naruto's chest. They both laid there, breathing heavily.

''S-Sasuke...I love...And I have really since I met you...'' Narutro was looking at Sasuke smiling nervously as he spoke inbeteen his heavy pants. Sasuke's skipped a beat and couldn't help but smile lovenly at his fox. ''Yeah, I love you too. And even if you didn't you would have to learn how to because your my mate now.'' Naruto giggled and smiled more widely. ''I know. And when do you plan on oulling out?'' Naruto said in a teasing tone.

''I don't plan to. It's warm an I'm going to sleep...shoo shoo shoo...'' Sasuke started to make snoring noises which made Naruto giggle again. ''Okay, but you have to let me sleep in tomorrow and wake me up wich breakfast ready. Oh and you have to play in the lake with me again.'' Sasuke simply nodded. Naruto smiled then moved his face so he was resting hid chin on Sasuke's head. Soon they both fell asleep into a warm slumber.

(Sasu3Naru)  
End~

**FINALLY FINISHED! 0 So happy :3 hehe  
hope you enjoyed reading it and if your reading this you obviously didn't fall asleep half way through! XD**

AnimeHolic285 xx


End file.
